brigandinefandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Classes
Monster classes are the classes available to Forsena's monsters. About Class Class represents a drastic increase in skill and power. Monsters have classes like Rune Knights do, but monster class advancement is more linear. A monster can be upgraded to a new class in its family at each level that is divisible by 10. Some monsters, such as Angels, Demons, Lizard Men, and Giants, require special items to reach their final class. Golems are the only type of monster whose family includes a Level 30 advancement. Monster Classes Angels, Demons, and Pixies # Angel (High Sky Type) » Arch Angel (High Sky Type) » Seraph (High Sky Type) » Lucifer (High Sky Type) # Demon (High Sky Type) » Arch Demon (High Sky Type) » Satan (High Sky Type) » Lilith (High Sky Type) # Pixie (Low Sky Type) » Fairy (Low Sky Type) Birds # Roc (High Sky Type) » Phoenix (High Sky Type) Centaurs # Centaur (Horse Type) » High Centaur (Horse Type) Dragons # Dragon (Heavy Type) » Red Dragon (Heavy Type) » Salamander (High Sky Type) # Dragon (Heavy Type) » White Dragon (High Sky Type) » Fafnir (High Sky Type) # Wyvern (High Sky Type) » Couatl (High Sky Type) » Bahamut (High Sky Type) # Hydra (Water Type) » Tiamat (Water Type) Genies # Jinn (Low Sky Type) » Djinni (Low Sky Type) # Jinn (Low Sky Type) » Efreeti (Low Sky Type) # Jinn (Low Sky Type) » Marid (Low Sky Type) # Jinn (Low Sky Type) » Dao (Low Sky Type) Ghouls # Ghoul (Land Type) » Vampire (Land Type) » Vampire Lord (Low Sky Type) Giants # Giant (Heavy Type) » Titan (Heavy Type) » Thor (Heavy Type) # Giant (Heavy Type) » Gigas (Heavy Type) » Loki (Heavy Type) Golems # Clay Golem (Heavy Type) » Stone Golem (Heavy Type) » Bronze Golem (Heavy Type) » Talos (Heavy Type) Griffins # Gryphon (High Sky Type) » Holygriff (High Sky Type) Hounds # Hell Hound (Land Type) » Fenrir (Land Type) Lizard Men # Lizard Man (Shoal Type) » Lizard Guard (Shoal Type) Mandrakes # Mandrake (Forest Type) » Man-Eater (Forest Type) Mermen # Merman (Water Type) » Triton (Water Type) » Poseidon (Water Type) Giant Scorpions # G-Scorpion (Slithering Type) » Death Needle (Slithering Type) Unicorns # Unicorn (Horse Type) » Pegasus (Horse Type) # Unicorn (Horse Type) » Nightmare (Horse Type) Grand Edition Only Monsters Genies # Jinn (Low Sky Type) » Shaitan (Low Sky Type) Lizard Men # Lizard Man (Shoal Type) » Lizard Guard (Shoal Type) » Lizard King (Shoal Type) Trivia *High Sky Type and Low Sky Type differ in two things. The first is regarding the terrain. If the Low Sky Type crosses elevated terrain then it'll slow down, whereas the High Sky Type won't be affected by it. The second is about damage taken from Thor Hammer (Thor's Special). The Low Sky Type will still receive lot of damage from this special (considering Low Sky Type monsters also have low defense), while the High Sky Type will receive only 1 damage. Category:Classes Category:Monsters